Lessons for life
by BMIK
Summary: Some things just have to be learned the hard way, even if Kadaj doesn't want to.


**Just a little sweet oneshot for funkysockslover, luff ya darling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons for Life<strong>

„Move your arms less hectical."

The bored droning sounded more like 'Moooove your aaarms less hectically' and it wasn't motivating or helpful at all. Kadaj managed to glare upwards over the rim of the pool at his stoically smirking brother who crouched a few meters away above him. Then a wave of water splashed into his face and Kadaj panicked, squeezing his eyes shut and moving his arms up and down – very hectically.

"Keep your head up!"

Why did he have to learn how to swim anyway?

It wasn't fun and Kadaj didn't feel imposing and powerful hanging in the water with his arms and belly wrapped in outrageously orange life preserves with the other runts in the kiddie pool. He bet that their little bladders leaked into the water – but then again he felt like pissing his pants too when he lost his equilibrium and threatened to drown.

"What did I just say about your arms?"

Having Yazoo as his teacher only added to his misery. At first it had sounded like a good idea to the shrewd little group leader. His calculations had resulted in the conclusion that Loz lost his temper too easily and that he wasn't very good with words when it came to verbalizing things. Yazoo on the other hand was precise and patient – but he was also pretty mean, Kadaj found out. Well, maybe mean wasn't the right word, but the youngest found the amused smile he was graced with pretty inappropriate and way too haughty. To make things even more annoying Yazoo refused to get into the water, because it was 'wet and cold' (and he generally hated it unless it came out of a shower and was at least 38 degrees centigrade warm). Thus Kadaj had to suffer all by himself while his brother was cruelly and relentlessly gloating from the sidelines.

„Don't paddle like a dog," he was just reprimanded strictly, causing him to flinch a bit. Kadaj managed another glare but didn't dare opening his mouth for a biting retort lest the piss-water made him choke. He also successfully ignored the strange looks the moms and dads of the brats threw them. Loz had been ordered to scare all gleeful teenagers away, because Kadaj didn't need any onlookers (that had worked pretty well to the point where a nice girl had caught Loz' attention and now he was flirting with her in all his manly, broad-chested glory that was supposed to shield Kadaj from too curious looks).

Now it was just him and Yazoo. Kadaj tried to drown more elegantly and drew his arms and legs in a wide circle, barely able to keep his head above the water. His neck hurt from all the craning and his muscles were tired. This was harder than finding Mother, learning of her betrayal, being revived and resocialized, combined!

"Move your legs more!"

He didn't _want_ to anymore, it was stupid and difficult and people were staring and laughing and talking and there was no sense to it!

It was _hell_ and his muscles were soar and Kadaj couldn't _breathe_ and it was annoying and he felt belittled and in all actuality he had never wanted to learn to swim in the first place!

But it was only a little bit left.

He had made it almost all the loooong, hard way from across the pool and Yazoo would never stop teasing him about giving up! For a reason unknown and very unfair to Kadaj the bastard could swim without having to learn it.

Gritting his teeth Kadaj stuck his wet, Bermuda shorts glad bottom out of the water and paddled forward with a tight expression of utmost concentration donned to his features.

Yazoo's smirk widened and he held out his hand into the pool for his brother to take it.

Eventually – finally!- Kadaj drew his arm forward one more time and then his dripping fingers landed in Yazoo's dry palm.

He'd made it, and he was done and over with this lesson and the water.

FINITO!

The sense of achievement that overflowed Kadaj was overwhelming and he sobbed a bit, exhausted. His tired feet met the pool tiles as he stood in the chest deep water, coughing a little to hide the tears of joy that sneaked down his luckily wet cheeks.

„Now look at you. Such a big boy, crossing the whole pool in half an hour."

Next to Kadaj a two year old shrieked happily and a little girl was praised by her mom for diving to the bottom and retrieving some stupid something.

Kadaj's fingers around Yazoo's hands clenched and then he pulled his insufferable and deliciously surprised sibling into the pool with a splash.

end.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, I haven't written anything by myself in ages, I feel a bit rusty. Hope you enjoy it anways, leave me some feedback please?<strong>


End file.
